Swords and Devils
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: Dante has followed demons to Japan alongside of his partner Yoh. But when a swordswoman stumbles onto them and learns they're half demons, complicates everything... Dante and Yoh have to make a stand before darkness swallows the world.....


_**Swords and Devils**_

**By:** **_AegisX_**

_**Yo, I'd like to take the time to announce that this is my first Love Hina fic and of course, Devil May Cry. Yep, So I don't own anyone from Love Hina and I don't own anyone from Devil May Cry, even though it would rock if I did. This came from playing DMC 3 and DMC 1 repeatedly instead of practicing my bass playing. Yeah.**_

**_Summary: People always say that Devils aren't real, and the church uses them as fairy tale monsters to scare you, well, sorry to break that illusion, but they're real alright. How do I know? I, myself, am a half demon and my partner is a half demon as well. Yeah, and I hunt down demons for a living, searching for the demon responsible for the Crimson Dawn, one of the worst human massacres ever. Simple. And that's what led me to the streets of Japan._**

_**Episode 1:** _Encounters with the Strange

"Are you sure that it's in this direction?"

"Yeah, I'm sure or else I wouldn't have given you the directions,"

"You'd better be sure because I don't like wasting time."

The twin roar of motorcycles shattered the mid-night silence of the streets, as two motorcycles blazed through the town at high velocities, a silver one and a black one. The silver one raced ahead of the black one, straight onto the back of a parked car, launching into the sky and landing ahead of the road.

The black bike sped up, and soon was racing away next to the silver one, while the street seemed to blur away in their eyes. They continued to dodge through streets until they reached their target, which was a seemingly desolate park; stopping with a loud screech, the two riders dismounted their own bikes accordingly.

The first to dismount was the rider of the sleek, silver machine. He was tall, about 512 in, with dark green hair layered so it cascaded down to his neck, curling outwards. His eyes were a dark emerald green rimmed in a vivid orange, his skin pale on a lean face which could be called handsome on the brink to gorgeous. He wore black jeans, a pair of crisscrossing belts, one with a skull buckle and the other with a jagged red x, a tight fitting black t-shirt that displayed his chiseled abs, all below a brown bomber jacket and a pair of black boots with a wicked katana strapped to each side of his waist.

The driver of the black motorcycle dismounted. 6ft tall, with short cut platinum white hair and eyes the color of iced diamonds. He was a real looker too and he knew it. Hell, he showed it by the way he dressed with black, comfortably loose leather pants tucked into black boots and red leather duster, which had a strap across his torso and handgun holsters in the back, along with a huge sword slung across his back.

"Dante, can you feel that?" the driver of the silver bike asked as he stood, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You know I can, Yoh," Dante responded, both moving forward at the same time towards a seemingly empty park.

**Xx-xX-xXx-Xx-xX**

The light of the full moon shone brightly, lighting up the rooftop of a familiar place. In the moonlight stood Motoko Aoyama, the beautiful ebony haired swordswoman that resided in the Hinata house, going through kata after kata in her training. She halted in the middle of the next one when she felt the pulse of demon aura in the air.

She turned to look in the direction of the park in Hinata town; unsure of what was the cause when the aura flared again, this time she was sure that there were demons in the area. She quickly jumped off the roof, landed on the asphalt crouched and took off at a run in the direction of the park. 'Demons, has the time come again for them?' She thought as she ran.

She dodged through traffic and the streets until she made it to the park, running right by a pair of parked motorcycles. The scene that met her eyes was total chaos. There were trees ripped out of the ground, shredded to pieces, large rents in the ground as well as black ooze that reeked of evil. She drew her blade, looking around cautiously for the source of the destruction as she walked into the once beautiful park.

A loud shriek warned her off the incoming danger as she dodged aside. A large scythe embedded itself in the ground as a black clothed demon appeared behind it, its laughter loud and grating. The spirit pulled the scythe out of the ground and disappeared again before reappearing behind Motoko, who sensed it and turned around launching her own attack.

"Cutting Evil Strike: Second Form!" Motoko cried out, swinging her sword in an arc and slicing the demon in half with her ki. It exploded into dust with one last shriek. Motoko still felt demonic aura emanating from further inside the park so she ran towards it.

This time she saw the creatures before they attacked her. Two held scythes like the first one she destroyed, but the other two held giant scissor-like blades as they rushed at her.

Motoko jumped into the air, drawing her ki into her blade before swinging it down towards the ground. "Ultimate Technique: Thunder Blade!" a huge explosion rocked the ground as the attack crashed into the flying demons, annihilating them.

Motoko landed on the ground gracefully, sheathing her sword when she felt someone behind her.

"So you managed to destroy some of the smaller ones, let's see how you do against a mid-level demon," a harsh voice resounded and she was forced to dodge as several metal needles the size of a baseball bat embedded themselves into the ground where she had stood.

She managed to see her opponent and she nearly gasped. The creature was taller than a human, almost 9 feet tall, humanoid with the snout of a wolf and the horns of a ram. Saliva dripped from its open mouth as it growled at her, its metal encased feet causing the ground to shake at every step. It had huge claws, similar to those of a grizzly bear, and on its forearms it had a pair of gauntlets with spikes protruding from it.

Motoko backed away as the creature released an inhuman roar and several more spikes launched from the black gauntlets, streaking towards her. She dodged and rolled away from most of them but one managed to embed itself in her arm. She managed not to scream in pain as she wrenched it out.

She rushed at the creature, her blade running parallel to the ground as she launched her own ki attack at the creature. It took the attack and kept lumbering towards her as she jumped back. "How can I defeat this creature?" Motoko asked herself, mentally examining the creature for weaknesses.

She was so caught up in doing so, that she never noticed the volley of needles that came from her left until it was too late. She fell to the ground, with several of the needles imbedded into her body, watching as another of the creature walked into sight, followed by a third one.

The first roared again as 4 spikes flew out of its gauntlets, heading in Motoko's direction.

Motoko shut her eyes as she saw the projectiles heading her way. 'I cannot avoid those. Is this it? Will I fall prey to demons such as these? My sister would be ashamed of me,' she thought.

The sound of gunshots made her open her eyes. The spikes that had spelled her doom now lay on the ground in pieces as a platinum white haired man with a red duster walked into view, a pair of smoking guns in his hands while the hilt of a huge sword appeared over his shoulder. She looked at the monsters and saw one dead, while the other was wounded.

"Let's rock!" The white haired man yelled as he opened fire with his handguns on the wounded one, each bullet striking the already wounded creature. The creature was pushed back by the barrage of bullets before giving a keening wail and falling to the ground dead.

The only creature left was the one that Motoko had fought with and it lumbered forward, killing intent shining off its small, black eyes.

Another man walked into the clearing, this one had dark green hair. He rested his left hand on the hilt of one of his two katanas as he came to a stop in front of the creature.

The creature roared again, this time running at the swordsman with claws extended.

The green haired man took one step forward yelling "Perish!" and as soon as the creature was within his range, it was shredded. 'Amazing, I didn't even see him draw his blade.' Motoko thought as she lay on the ground.

The green haired man turned around and walked over to where Motoko lay on the ground as his partner crouched next to her. "Can you move?" he asked.

Motoko answered "No, I cannot."

The green haired man reached his partner and crouched next to Motoko, something held in his hand. Motoko saw the yellow glow and she asked "What is that?"

"That's a yellow orb," the platinum haired man answered.

"Dante, take those bolts out of her," the green haired man commanded.

Dante, for that was what he was named, said "This might hurt, babe, so you'll have to bear with me." Motoko gave him a nod and almost screamed when the first needle was removed from her body; it continued until she was nearly unconscious with pain and every last needle was out of her body.

"Damn, she might pass out. Hurry up and use the yellow orb on her, Yoh" Dante said as he watched the Japanese girl where she lay.

Motoko heard those words and she forced her eyes open in time to see Yoh press the yellow orb against her forehead. She gasped as she suddenly felt like she was dunked into a freezing pond in the middle of winter. Her wounds closed themselves, leaving only the blood that was now dry.

Motoko blushed when she found herself being lifted off the ground easily. She was set on her feet, where she swayed on her feet until Yoh gave her an arm to lean on.

"You'll be a little unsteady for some time, but you'll have no scars," Dante informed her as he twirled his guns before shoving them into a holster on the back of his duster.

"I think its best if you go home now," Yoh told Motoko, who looked at him strangely.

"As much as I hate to say this, I cannot defend myself well enough to travel home alone," Motoko said with a sigh as she pulled away from Yoh and barely managed to stay on her feet.

"Then there's not choice, you'll have to travel with us," Dante told her as he smirked and turned around heading in the direction where he had come from.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you," Yoh said as he started walking forward.

"Just stay behind us, babe," Dante said with a smirk on his face as he looked back.

Motoko followed wordlessly, wondering if she'd survive the night. She heard a roar followed by more as several walking skeletal creatures holding huge scythes in their hands jumped out of the middle of the air, the sound of glass breaking following them. The wind gusted, blowing back the cloaks that the monsters wore as they stalked forward.

Dante smirked as he drew his huge sword, holding it effortlessly in one hand. "Showtime!" he yelled as he rushed at the group of monsters, cleaving through one before ducking another's scythe and then slicing the attacker in half.

Another group of creatures appeared, this one turning to Yoh and jumping quickly at him. Yoh's face showed no emotion as he drew his blade, slicing the first two into several pieces. He didn't bother to move out of the way as more appeared, all swinging their blades yet none reached their target as they were shredded in mere seconds.

After several minutes of non-stop fighting, the creatures stopped appearing. Dante kicked the last in the face, the creature's skull crunching as it collapsed as Dante yelled "Sweet Dreams."

Where Yoh stood, there was no sign of any fighting as he stood in the same spot, his hand on his right katana. "How about we start moving? I don't want to stick around here long enough," Yoh said, turning around to look at Motoko who only stared back at him with a strange look in her eyes. "Follow me," Yoh said, turning back and walking to catch up to Dante.

Motoko again followed wordlessly, this time it was because of what she'd witnessed. 'His sword skills, they are honed to perfection! He might be stronger than my sister!' she thought, the battle flashed through her head once more as she saw how Yoh fought off the creatures without surrendering any space for the demons. She had seen Dante fighting and she knew that he was toying with the creatures as he effortlessly destroyed them. 'They are both high caliber fighters, but what are they doing here?' the thought flashed through Motoko's head and she decided that when she made it home, she'd call her sister and ask.

They reached the center of the park, but where there once was a fountain, there was only a crater. Demonic aura crushed against them, almost as if they were walking through a thick fog, as Motoko suppressed a shiver.

"Welcome, mortals, to my show," a huge demon called out as he stepped in front of them. It was had a humanoid body, covered in gleaming silver fur; huge razor sharp claws nearly a foot long decorated its hands. Silver eyes gleamed between its large snout, as razor sharp fangs extended from its mouth, drool dripping down onto the ground and corroding the asphalt. Its legs were covered in what seemed to be torn jeans, with spiked knee guards and a huge knife like weapon strapped to its left leg.

"Sorry, Gladius, but we're not here for your show, we're here for your head," Yoh informed him.

"But you see, to take my head you must first defeat me and that isn't possible," Gladius answered, taking its time to pick at his teeth with one of is claws. "I'll give you a chance if you'd like, but I doubt it'd do you any good," the creature added.

Motoko watched, her hands clammy as she felt the grip of the werecreature's demonic power. "What creature is this?" Motoko asked, marveling at how calm she kept her voice.

"Its name is Gladius, the WereKing," Dante said, spinning his Ivory in his right hand. "But don't worry, this furball isn't as scary as it looks, isn't that right, pooch?" Dante smirked at the expression that the WereKing took.

"How bold, most that have visited me recently have never been so at ease like you two," Gladius said. "But at least the woman that accompanies you knows fear as you should," it added.

"I do not fear a vile creature such as you," Motoko said, stepping forward to stand next to both Yoh and Dante.

"Such a courageous woman, but I can smell your fear," Gladius said with a low guttural laugh.

Before Motoko could respond, Yoh placed his hand on her shoulder "Do not rise to the creature's bait. It taunts all that face him to the point where they attack in a blind rage, handing him a flawless victory."

"You are a perceptive human, but just because you've seen through my ability does not mean that you will defeat me," Gladius snapped off.

"Look dog-breath. I'm getting tired of you, let's just do this," Dante said unholstering Ebony with his left hand and firing at Gladius.

Yoh pushed Motoko behind him gently before disappearing in a blur of speed. He reappeared in front of Gladius, his katana clashing with the WereKing's own blade at high speeds.

Dante used the distraction provided by Yoh to fire off several rounds into Gladius's legs before holstering his guns and running to join Yoh with his huge sword in hand.

Gladius was having a hard time blocking Yoh's attacks, still taking damage from the small human before he was joined by Dante. His heavy sword was overwhelming his defense, forcing his arm back and Yoh's attacks were getting through more often. Until Yoh suddenly disappeared in a blur, appearing at Gladius's feet, slicing at high speed before jumping back at a distance to be joined by Dante.

Dante unholstered his guns, tossing Ebony to Yoh.

Yoh caught it and he said "Looks like we have a winner," the gun aimed at the demon, he looked at Dante with a smirk on his face.

Dante leveled his gun at Gladius.

Both Yoh and Dante moved at the same time, ending up side to side as they both cried "Jackpot!" firing at the same time. The bullets that escaped the barrels, twisted into a glowing spiral of green and silver energy that caught the demon in the chest, causing it to explode.

Motoko only stared as she felt demon energy flow from both Dante and Yoh as they both admired the dead demon's weapon. "Y-you're not human?" she managed to utter before she passed out, the yellow orb finally catching up to her.

Yoh picked her up as Dante shouldered the demon's weapon, both heading to the exit in the park. "Did you get something as proof that we killed the damn thing?" Dante asked after several minutes of silence.

"You have the weapon, shouldn't that be enough?" Yoh responded, noting how light Motoko was.

"Yeah, but that's my souvenir." Dante said.

"Whatever then, catch!" Yoh called out to him as he tossed him a long canine tooth. "Got it when the bastard was mouthing off, he didn't even notice it." Yoh added with a smirk on his lips.

"Nice!" Dante said as he slid it into his pocket. They arrived at their bikes and Dante suddenly asked "So what are we gonna do with her? She isn't gonna come around until tomorrow the minimum and she didn't tell you where she stayed either."

"We'll take her back with us and we'll just drop her off tomorrow morning," Yoh responded as he gently placed Motoko in front of him on the bike and pulling out of the park slowly.

Dante smirked as he popped a wheelie "Let's race."

"She's not conscious," Yoh responded as they rumbled along slowly.

"Stop being a wuss, she'll be okay," Dante retorted as he stood up on his seat in the middle of another wheelie.

Yoh rolled his eyes as he answered "Just go on, I'll catch up." Dante gave him one last smirk before speeding off.

**Xx-xX-xXx-Xx-xX**

**Yep. That's the end of the first Episode. Hope whoever reads this enjoys, now I gotta finish the second chapter of this, yeah.**


End file.
